The present invention relates generally to the field of carbon nanotubes and specifically to carbon nanotube foams.
Multi-walled carbon nanotubes (MWNTs) have been produced by several different methods, including chemical vapor deposition (CVD) and laser ablation. These nanotubes are either grown as a layer of aligned nanotubes or as intertwined, randomly oriented bundles of nanotubes.
Carbon nanotubes have many potential applications due to their mechanical, electrical and electronic properties. However, the difficulty in assembling the nanotubes into desired complex architectures and patterns hinder some of these applications.